This invention generally relates to token dispensers and more particularly to systems for automatically dispensing tokens at Point-Of-Sale (xe2x80x9cPOSxe2x80x9d) terminals.
Video arcades, gaming establishments, public transit authorities, and other organizations have provided token dispensers for dispensing tokens in exchange for money or under other terms. For example, at a video arcade, a customer may insert ten U.S. dollars and receive forty tokens in exchange. The customer then, for example, gives up a token each time he plays one of the video games.
POS terminals are programmable computers that have been programmed specifically to perform retail-specific functions. For some retail chains, these POS terminals are custom-programmed for functions specific to the needs of that chain. The POS terminals are typically placed in the main store area, and the store""s employees key in customer orders upon the POS terminal.
The present invention provides for an automatic token-dispensing system in which a predetermined or calculated number of tokens are provided at the POS terminal to a customer. This transaction may be in conjunction with a sales transaction such as a food order.
The token-dispensing system comprises a mechanical device that accepts tokens in a hopper and dispenses them, a POS terminal, and a controller connected to the mechanical device and the POS terminal. The controller receives commands from the POS terminal, and in turn controls the operations of the mechanical token dispenser. The controller is described in greater detail below, but is generally designed to control the token dispenser and to display the status of the token dispensing operation on a tower display.
Preferably, the POS terminal is in electrical communication with a kitchen terminal or kitchen display device whereby orders received at the POS terminal are transmitted to and filled in the kitchen. Where a kitchen terminal device is used, it is possible for the kitchen to relay status information back to the POS terminal or to another location so that the kitchen performance can be monitored. The POS terminal is preferably connected to, and operable to control, a credit card/check verification unit, a check printer, and a cash drawer.
The advantages of using an automatic token dispensing system include: enhanced security from theft of tokens; shortened token-dispensing time; reliability in token-dispensing accuracy; and flexibility in dispensing tokens, wherein many promotional and package token options can be programmed into the POS terminal without the need to depend on the employee""s memory or complicated lists of promotions.